Cascading Downward
by KurosawaCP
Summary: "Hurts.." I mumbled, barely able to make even two seconds of eye contact. Oneshot. Warnings: Incest hints, reluctance, non-smut.


**Title: **Cascading Downward

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Rinto/Len

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: ** I was experimenting with this writing style, oops.

**Warnings: **Incest hints, reluctance, non-smut.

* * *

A throaty simper that should have sounded like a giggle slipped past Rinto's mouth, his lips curling upwards.

I gulped, my eyebrows knitting together as I stared at my upgraded older sister. This couldn't be her. This _wasn't_ her. I resisted the urge to sharply pull my hand back when Rinto took my hand into his own, affectionately rubbing his cheek against it exactly like Rin did to me on a daily basis when she tried to show that she cared. Hell, sometimes she'd do it absently. The zany blonde would often reach for my hand when she was nervous, especially when she was frightened. Was she frightened now? Wait, was_ he _frightened now?

"R-Rin," I started, warily observing the other male, who perked up at the beginning of his name, cocking an eyebrow.

"—to." Rinto finished for me.

"Rinto," I corrected myself, watching as my sibling's eyes practically danced with amusement.

"Yes, Len?" I repressed the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Why are you a..." What could he _ask_? How could he just blatantly ask why she had swapped genders? Sure, her clips may be in the same places, as per usual. Her outfit may have been modified to be more masculine, and her smile may be the same as ever, but this was just..

"How did you get a..." I tried again. Could he even ask if his beloved sister had a..._a dick_?

"Rin..!" I finally cried out, jumping into Rinto's arms. My fingers dug into the back of the blonde's shirt as I wrapped my arms around him, and deftly managed to bury my head into Rinto's neck. Inhaling the scent of my former sister slowly. This didn't seem right. I was well aware that I had begun to cry like a little kid against the soft fabric, the familiar smell overwhelmed me. It took several strokes on my back and more than necessary inhales of citrus to calm me back down. The husky baritone added to Rinto's cheerful voice only seemed to put me back on edge, though. Calming Len Kagamine down was becoming a difficult task.

"I want my sister." I whimpered, resentful of her new appearance.

"I'm right here, Len." The elder sibling rested his chin on my shoulder.

"No, she's not." The teen stated simply, my voice sounded lost, confusion lacing my words as I avoided looking at Rinto. I observed blonde hair skeptically, my hand moved of its own accord to rub the soft tresses between the pads of my fingers. The silence that passed between us was uncomfortable.

I could feel the other male shifting on the bed in order to move me into a different position.

"You're in denial." Rinto stated the obvious, I shook my head, fitting myself closer to his body. I wanted to get used to him. Feel him. Explore this new person that claimed to be the same one who he grew up his entire life with, but only had hairclips to back his story up with. I felt his arms hold me tighter, he was eager to please, and I was eager to fill this new void.

"Rin...to," I sighed out, I could feel his heart flutter in his chest. We were pressed together afterall. I longed to be even more reminded of my older sister, I inhaled the masculine scent slowly, letting myself gradually become accustomed to it. He must have took this as a sign of acceptance. I moaned when Rinto pressed a grateful kiss to my cheek. I could imagine it the other way around if I closed my eyes. Rin was sitting in my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist, her head nestled between my shoulder and neck. She always hated to be babied, but I couldn't resist the sweet nothings that I whispered in her ear that would make her playfully buck up against me in order to get me to stop teasing her.

I stiffened completely when I heard a husky voice drift into my own ear, the baritone startled me from my daydream.

"I'm really glad that I have you," I flushed terribly at the confession. "You mean the world to me, Len." Just what was Rinto planning to do? Switch their roles? Shouldn't he be stopping this...? It didn't seem appropriate in the least. But he knew that this was his cue. He could tell that Rin...to probably just wanted to know what it was like. So, I had to, right?

Carefully, I rolled my hips against his. A sudden wave of pleasure shooting up my lower half. I could tell that he felt it too, if his gasp and curse wasn't a bold enough hint. "_Nii-Chan_," My voice came out breathier than I had initially intended. ..Not that I had wanted it to be breathy or anything, but I sounded needy, what was up with that.

Rinto seemed amused by my tone of voice, a small '_heh_' met my ears, before I found myself lightly bouncing in the air, and coming back down to brush against his lap. That same shot of alluring delight made me tingle, he did that several times, I let out a small sigh each time that he brought me back down, and soon I found myself with an inevitable wet spot at the crotch of my pants. It was almost invisible against the black fabric, but maybe it was the bulge that tipped Rinto off that we should stop. Or maybe it was the fact that I knew that if we continued those ministrations, I was going to be getting off to my twin brother and the fabric of what wasn't even my best pair of pants. What made my senses heighten even more was the fact that I didn't care.

I let out a childish whine as he laid me on my back, my legs still spread and that awkward spot was very obvious to him now. I found myself unable to be ashamed as he stared down, my eyes slid half-shut, I arched into the comforter underneath us as I felt a new sensation near my member. It was so good that I had begun lifting my hips up towards the source of the feeling before I felt firm, inescapable hands on my waist.

"What are you doing.." Initially I got no response, just more of that sensation that threatened to put me on overdrive. "Nnngh.." I moaned as I felt that heat in my stomach coil and twist around, unconsciously I tried to close my legs. Rinto was having _none _of that. He slapped my inner thigh rather hard, and of course, I, not used to being manhandled, cried out in a feminine manner. My display of being spoiled when it came to err— romance? affection? ...What even was this? Whatever it was, it was humiliating. ...But as long as Rinto did it, too, I didn't mind that much. He hit me again, but not as hard as last time, when he smiled haughtily, I groaned.

The pads of his fingers were really hot. My chest was cold, and I trembled with anxiety, as he trailed his fingers in unseen designs, he switched between using yellow-painted fingernails to scrape over what he was guessing was my hotspot, or a nipple. I let out a loud moan as he pinched my nipple particularly hard. I was unused to this, I felt vulnerable. This was great. There was a pause where Rinto didn't touch me at all, and I blinked my eyes open. Not quite aware of when I had shut them completely.

Rinto was removing the clips from his hair. The only homage to Len's beloved sister was being removed, I sank my canines into my bottom lip as he ran his fingers through his own tresses, sending me a reassuring smile, and whispering a quiet '_Check this out_'. I was still under his touch, I was almost afraid to breath.

My twin had successfully secured my nipples between the pins, they acted as clamps, and I felt light-headed. They were turning a dark red color from a lack of proper circulation, and Rinto grinned as he admired his handiwork. But I still felt flushed under his gaze, all I wanted him to do was preoccupy himself with doing things to my body. Not stare at me as if I was something to be gaped at. I made my wants known by squirming around so that the thing that was getting a little _too much _circulation was getting attention.

Was this wrong?

I had the power to stop this.

I know I did.

She...He knew I did.

My only answer to his questioning stare was to spread my legs even wider.

She had only been the opposite gender for a little while, but she acted like she knew exactly what to do to me to get me wrapped around her slender finger. I was vaguely aware of my pants being removed. Tears made my eyes blurry. Rinto wasn't hurting me. Not yet. But if I kept the unshed tears held back, I would see double. And when I saw double, I saw Rin. Her image was unclear, but the sight of her made my muscles relax instantly. I hissed as Rinto's hot palms cupped my bottom. Why was I so freezing? I whined someone's name. It could have been Rin or Rinto, it wasn't like it mattered.

I reacted instantly when a finger protruded my entrance, I jerked away, my eyes went wide, and I instinctively used my hands to cover up my opening. Rinto was startled, he had expected me to lay back and take it, just like I took everything else. It had hurt. Rin would have knew that it was going to hurt. This _couldn't _be Rin.

As if sensing my train of thought, the impostor blonde's eyebrows shot up, I felt arms encircle around me. I could feel everything that I didn't want to. Rinto's grip was tight, his words rushed and soothing, and I only grunted as I moved about. "Hurts.." I mumbled, unable to hold eye contact for barely two seconds.

He laid me back down, when he tried to prep me again, I shifted my hips away. I was saying no.

I think I only let my guard back down awhile later. But by then, I was falling asleep rather quickly. The last sensation that I remember consciously reacting to was the gentle suckling on my bruised nipples as Rinto removed Rin's pins. My hand may have reached up to brush away a piece of stray hair from Rinto's face.

_Over._


End file.
